Bloom
by Little Ray of Moonlight05
Summary: Oliver Wood has been friends with Jadyn for years, and when she comes to visit after 7 long years without seeing each other...well, you'll just have to read to find out ! R/R!
1. Buds

Well, if you're new to my stories, before you read my stories, read this. As a writer on fanfiction.net, I've written several stories already, and feel that it is ready to move on, with more mature language, and more mature topics. The language will be looser than in my others, but I will try to keep the detail and the style of writing the same, so to my faithful readers, if you can spot a difference, please tell me.  
  
This story, which is tentatively titled "Bloom", (don't ask why, it's my little symbolism at work here), will take place from two major POV's, the ever popular, always delectable Oliver Wood ( and a new character, who, aside from having a different name than my previous character Haylie, is also American, and well, she's just different, she's less emotional, less… well, you'll have to read my other stories to actually tell the difference.  
  
Now, enough of that. I'm going to display my stories to you now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own the wonderful character Jadyn Angelie Tierney, a new creation of mine.  
  
~*~ Buds ~*~  
  
***Oliver's Point of View ****  
  
I stared at the picture of us together. We were, what, ten years old? I remember I would always look forward to summer because, one, there was Quidditch, and two, because my best mate from across the pond, Jadyn would come from America. When we were but wee babes, our parents (who were good friends from Hogwarts) would always visit each other, and leaving us together.  
  
I haven't seen her since she was ten, and that was seven years ago… She writes often, and from the sounds of it, she's very happy. I'm seeing her again soon, well, in two minutes is more like it. She's coming off of Platform 11 now, the train is pulling in.  
  
*** Jadyn's Point of View ***  
  
Oliver was always such a funny bloke. I enjoy reading about his love for Quidditch, and yeah, I admit, I'm obsessed too. Well besides Quidditch, there's basketball. That's a great sport right there. I've gotten pictures from him before, he looks pretty nice actually, he's grown into himself, as my mom says.  
  
Sweet, we're rolling into the station. I can't wait to see him again.  
  
*** Oliver ***  
  
I'm looking at this picture, and she has a book of spells in one hand, her glasses in the other. I admit, she's smart, and she looked the part back then. I haven't seen any recent pictures of her. She said something about taxing the owls with heavy overseas packages…oh well, I guess I shouldn't have skipped over that. Alright, now people are starting to come off of the train, good.  
  
*********  
  
Oliver looked around, looking for the girl in the picture. "Oliver? Oliver Michael Wood you devilishly handsome guy! You look confused as always." A familiar American voice said. When Oliver turned to see who was talking to him, he was surprised to see a perfect row of teeth on a beautiful face. "What, you don't recognize me?"  
  
"Jadyn?" Oliver said, awestruck.  
  
***  
  
DAMN! Mum always told Jadyn she'd grow into herself and not to worry, but when Mum said grow into herself, I didn't know she'd end up looking so…god the only word is SEXY. She looks very nice in that plaid skirt, and those boots with that shirt…should stop thinking about that, I'm going to publicly embarrass myself.  
  
***  
  
"Hey there" Oliver said, regaining himself from his reverie. "Long time no see."  
  
"Amen to that." Jadyn grinned. He took her bag and led her towards the grate where they would go through the Floo Network and into the Wood home.  
  
"So, you look different Jade." Oliver said, looking at her.  
  
"So do you." Jadyn replied. "I like the whole, rugged outdoors look you've got right now. Although a clean-shaven Oliver is nicer."  
  
"My mum said that." Oliver said thoughtfully. "And you, you've changed a lot."  
  
"Well, I learned that you can be smart and not bury yourself in books. I decided that besides devoting my life to studying, I'll devote the other half to making myself look and feel good, and so far it's worked, just like everything else has for me." Jadyn replied.  
  
"Hmm, you still sound exactly the same." Oliver said.  
  
"As do you." Jadyn grinned, her accent was slowly coming back.  
  
"But here's the most important question." Oliver said.  
  
"Shoot." Jadyn said, taking his challenge.  
  
"What's your Quidditch team?"  
  
A/N: well, what do you think? Should I continue? I'll make this interactive and let you decide. And if you want, email me, and I'll include you in my story. My email address is WY533jclvr@hotmail.com, and what I'll need from you is a short, brief description of yourself, looks, personality, attributes, etc. Or, you can give me a short description of what you would like your personality to be, and give me a description of the looks and your first name.I want to make your character here, well, just like you want it! 


	2. Getting used to it all

Jadyn had to giggle. She looked at Oliver, a look of true sincerity on his face. "Oh you're serious…um, I'll have to say Puddlemere United."  
  
"Me too!" Oliver said. "Great, I have tickets for ALL of their matches this summer."  
  
"You're scaring me Oliver, but I guess I'll have to get used to it again." Jadyn said as she stepped into the fire.  
  
Oliver heard a sickening crack as he landed. "Jadyn? Oh damn, I'm sorry. I'll go get my mum and have her look at your wrist."  
  
"Thanks Oliver, I haven't even been here for two seconds and you already break something." Jadyn said, wincing as she sat up.  
  
*** Oliver***  
  
STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID. I knew I had to get the hang of the Floo Powder eventually, but did I have to land on her wrist? Find mum, quickly.  
  
***  
  
"Oliver! I'm okay! I fixed it! You don't have to have your mum worry about me." Jadyn said at first from far away, but Oliver quickly realized she was walking towards him.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I did go to a wizarding school too Oliver." Jadyn replied.  
  
"But aren't you not allowed to do magic during the holidays?" Oliver said.  
  
"Yes, but that's only for students. I finished early!" Jadyn said.  
  
"Now see that Oliver? Something good comes out of your studies." A voice said. It was his mum. "My word! Jadyn! You're so pretty now!"  
  
"Thank you." Jadyn said, walking toward Mrs. Wood to hug her.  
  
"See you're a pretty girl underneath all of those books!" She smiled. Jadyn grinned.  
  
"You know, I told Oliver that he's grown into a real hottie." Jadyn said (A/N: remember she's American!)  
  
"You think I'm a 'hottie'?" Oliver asked, grinning to himself, making the quotation marks with his fingers.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I told myself that." Jadyn said, looking as though she was pondering this.  
  
"You know what I think, I think you two are going to date each other, get married, and have loads of my grandkids." Mrs. Wood said with a grin as she walked around the kitchen.  
  
"Uh…….sorry, I'll have to think about that one." Jadyn said looking at Oliver who buried his head in his hands.  
  
***** Oliver ****  
  
Sometimes, I wonder why mum has to say stuff like that. I mean, does she know HOW EMBARASSING that can be? I mean, come on, if she said this when we were littler, I'm sure we would've reacted the same way, shocked and lost for words.  
  
*** Jadyn ***  
  
He looks so cute, it's hilarious. I'll laugh inwardly…okay, okay, I'll let one giggle slip but that's it. He looks so adorable when he gets angry, or worried for that matter. Hmm, maybe I should've kept my wrist broken? Ah, who am I kidding, that broken wrist hurt like shit.  
  
***  
  
"Did I shock you both?" Oliver's mum asked.  
  
"Just a little there Mrs. Wood." Jadyn said. Oliver made a snort.  
  
"Yeah, maybe just this much." Oliver said, making a space between his fingers that was very small.  
  
"Look kids, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley, you two be good okay?" Mrs. Wood beamed before Apparating.  
  
Oliver looked at Jadyn. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. My mom told me that when I came home, I should have an engagement ring on my finger. I'm like 'MOM! I'm not even seventeen yet!' And you know what she said?" Jadyn said, exasperatedly.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked, grinning.  
  
"She said 'Well, if he loves you he'll do it!' And I said…'mom please, I haven't seen him in seven years!' and then she went off into some tangent about her and dad. Blah blah blah." Jadyn said. "We're both screwed with disturbing parents."  
  
*** Oliver ***  
  
It's funny, I've noticed this ever since I've known her, but when she' s angry, she tends to pout, sticking out her lips. I used to think it was funny, but…like her, it's…it's…cute.  
  
Hold on a minute….am I, Oliver Wood, obsessing over something BESIDES QUIDDITCH?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright, so the chapter wasn't that great, but it's getting there okay? It's supposed to be a humorous interlude right Laura! Hee hee hee  
  
Oh, and Laura, I'm adding you to the story eventually. I've got the cheese! And you've got the…cough medicine! 


	3. Are you afraid of flying?

After Oliver's mum left to do some shopping, Jadyn and Oliver were just seated in the kitchen. Jadyn fiddling with her tea saucer, and Oliver tapping his spoon against his mug.  
  
"So…" Oliver said, trying to break the ice.  
  
Jadyn looked up. "Yeah…so…."  
  
"Wanna go fly around a bit? I find that it loosens me up a bit." Oliver said. "I have a broom you can use, it's a Comet 260, it's almost as good as a Nimbus you know."  
  
"I know Oliver, you tell me these things in almost every letter." Jadyn replied, grinning.  
  
"Come on then Jadyn!" Oliver said taking her hand.  
  
"No, it's alright, I'd prefer it if I stayed on the ground." Jadyn said, following him.  
  
"Why? It's better up there. You do fly, don't you?" Oliver asked, taking his broom out of a locked closet. Jadyn suddenly seemed very interested in her sandals. He placed his hand on her chin to get her to look at him. "Are you afraid of flying?"  
  
*** Jadyn  
  
Hmm, I think this is one of those things I should've told him about. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see how this goes.  
  
****  
  
"Who wants to know?" Jadyn asked, distantly.  
  
"I do." Oliver said, a grin on his face. "Come on, what's so scary about it?"  
  
"The falling part?" Jadyn replied. She could've sworn she heard him laugh, but instead he gave her a huge, friendly hug.  
  
"I'm going to make you into a star Quidditch player this summer Miss Tierney." Oliver said, patting her back. "That's what we're going to do all summer."  
  
"Oliver, if you're going to kill off another date, you might as well just keep her on the ground and explain your Quidditch tactics for the next season." A voice said. (A/N: Laura, I've decided not to add you in, sorry….but please keep reading!)  
  
"Shut up Davies, you Ravenclaw prune." Oliver said grinning.  
  
"And who might this beautiful lady be exactly?" He asked.  
  
"Hi, Jadyn Tierney. Pleasure to meet you." Jadyn said, grinning. "Thanks for saving me from Oliver. I should've known better than to tell him I was afraid of flying."  
  
"Big mistake number 1." Roger replied. "American are you?"  
  
"Stars and stripes forever. It sucks like hell that I can't light any fireworks on July 4th." Jadyn sighed.  
  
"What's July fourth?" Oliver asked curiously, putting his unused broom back into it's closet.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Roger asked.  
  
"Independence day, from Britain, you know?" Jadyn said matter-of-factly. "It's great lighting fireworks, and playing with sparklers, but I guess I'll just make do with my wand."  
  
"Oh right." Roger said, as Jadyn went back inside the house. Oliver followed. "So, how long have you and Oliver been friends?"  
  
"Hmm…" Oliver said, counting silently to himself. "I think almost all seventeen years of our lives."  
  
"Sixteen for me. I don't turn seventeen until…September." Jadyn replied.  
  
"She's a baby." Oliver said, poking her.  
  
Roger raised an eyebrow and decided not to comment. "Well, I'm going to go, I have to do some essay for potions because I know I'm going to put it off till we get to King's Cross."  
  
Oliver laughed. "See you then."  
  
"He goes to Hogwarts too?" Jadyn asked from the sofa which she was seated.  
  
"Yeah. Ravenclaw, a year younger than me. He's pretty good. He's one of the few chasers that can get a Quaffle past me." Oliver said loftily.  
  
"And you're really that good?" Jadyn asked.  
  
"Hmm, look at the time. I think I should go practice." Oliver said, changing the subject.  
  
*** Oliver  
  
Good god, I do think I'm still obsessed with Quidditch. Snap out of it dammit! Beautiful girl's inside the house and what do I do? Play Quidditch! Man, I just hope that her visit is going to be a good thing for me as it is for her.  
  
A/N: Short, somewhat winding, but it'll lead to more, I promise. I'm just writing off writer's block that's all. Ta ta. 


	4. *Ahem*

Oliver awoke the next morning, with warm mist on his face. "What the…" He started, confused. He got up, wiping the sleep away, before venturing off of his bed and discovering where this mist was coming from. He stepped on the cold floor and walked towards his bathroom. "I figured." He thought. 'Dad must be using my bathroom again. He opened the door to find not his father but…  
  
"JADYN! I'm sorry!" He said, eyes widening before he slammed the door shut. As he shut the door, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.  
  
** Oliver **  
  
Oh shit, I'm in for it now, I can feel it. But still…that's some great stuff to wake up to. Wait, no, I'm not supposed to be happy to see, wait yes I am, what am I saying? Although, it's going to be, what's the word? Ah yes, different, for a wee bit.  
  
**  
  
Jadyn stood there, briefly shocked before realizing what exactly had occurred. "Oh my god." She said out loud before putting her clothes on. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Oliver again, sitting on his bed.  
  
"So sorry about that Jadyn." Oliver said, not looking at Jadyn, which didn't really matter because Jadyn wasn't looking at him either.  
  
"It's alright. I think." Jadyn said. "Although, I do think that you owe me for that. You know, to make up for this whole 'incident'." She said, making quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"What? What do you want me to do?" Oliver asked, slowly looking at her face.  
  
"First off, you can start by getting a lock that works for your bathroom." Jadyn replied, grinning, and then laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite the morning's, er, awkward predicament, Oliver managed to get Jadyn to talk to him again, and brought her outside where they could work on her broomstick riding skills.  
  
"Alright, let's start with the basics shall we?" Oliver said. Jadyn was seated on the ground, watching Oliver as he took out his own Quidditch set, and two broomsticks. "This is a broomstick."  
  
"I'm not stupid Oliver. I know what a broomstick is, I know what the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch are. I don't know how to fly on a broomstick, so could we just skip to that?" Jadyn said, amusedly.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry." He grinned. "Alright, here we go. Now, Madam Hooch over at Hogwarts taught us this at the beginning. The first thing you need to do before even mounting your broom is getting it into your hand. So, here, use my Comet." He slid the broom toward her. "Put your right hand over the broom and say 'up'!"  
  
Jadyn did as she was told. "Up!" The broom, much faster than Oliver expected, flew into Jadyn's hand. "Whoa! Did I do that?"  
  
"Yeah! That was pretty good! Funny thing is, it took me three classes to get that right." Oliver grinned. "Alright, now, mount your broom and gently push off so that you hover with your feet barely touching grass. On the count of three alright?" He counted, and she pushed off.  
  
"Uh, Oliver…" Jadyn started.  
  
"Don't give me that 'I'm worried' crap Jadyn. You're doing great. Give me your hand and I'll help you get around." He said. "Lean forwards a bit to propel the broom." And slowly he lead her around his large backyard.  
  
A/N: Yeah, another short one, but better short than long and boring. Well, I don't know if this was boring….ah, I'm rambling again, oh well. 


	5. Apparating and Carbonara

At dinner that night, Oliver had to cook something up, as his mother and father had not yet arrived home. He had to do it the muggle way, since he wasn't allowed to do magic during summer holidays, as instructed by the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"This is really good Oliver, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Jadyn asked, a bit of carbonara sauce dripping from her lips as she slipped more spaghetti into her mouth.  
  
"Remember when we went to Italy when we were eight?" Oliver asked. "I ate this, I liked it, and I found some book with this in here, and decided 'Hell, I'm going to make this.' Normally, I make this much and eat it all for myself."  
  
Jadyn sneezed and it sounded oddly like "pig!" The dinner was silent before Jadyn spoke again. "You know, I'm grateful for you helping me and such, but uh, I think this whole, broom-riding thing is just not for me alright?"  
  
"Aw, you're going to let me down?" Oliver said, forcing a pout onto his face.  
  
*** Jadyn  
  
HellOOO….that is an absolutely ADORABLE face! I can slowly feel my insides melting…does he have to look at me like that? I can't stand to look at his eyes…they're always so captivating. Wait, who am I talking about…I guess Oliver has changed, and dammit, it's a good one!  
  
***  
  
Jadyn pinched herself back to reality. "Yes." Oliver responded by adding a quiver to his lips.  
  
"Please?" He asked. "Please please pleeeaase?"  
  
"Let me think….sorry." Jadyn grinned.  
  
"You're no fun you know that? You can't learn to ride a broom by reading you know." Oliver said.  
  
"Yes, but I don't need a broom because I can Apparate, dear." Jadyn replied.  
  
Oliver thought for a moment. "Good point."  
  
*** Oliver  
  
Damn, another plot foiled…Now how am I going to get to her? Quidditch is the only thing I'm good at. Oh well, we have all of the holidays to work this out. She's too hot to let slip through my fingers… I see it now in bright neon "Oliver Wood- Most Eligible Quidditch Captain, is taken!"  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another SHORT chappie. Writing off writer's block can be quite difficult when you're overexhausted with Final Exams. See you in a jiff. (if you didn't know, Spaghetti Carbonara is one of Sean's favorite foods, explaining it's usage here) 


	6. Roses, Kisses and Happy Endings

As Jadyn put away the dishes, she heard a familiar popping sound coming from the living room and the sound of not two, but three voices were heard.  
  
"Look mum, why don't you just start gardening yourself?" Oliver's mother said, walking into the kitchen with buds of roses in her arms. "Hello Jadyn, dear, would you mind doing something with these roses?"  
  
"Sure." Jadyn replied taking the roses, and then going off to the garden to find a place to plant them.  
  
Oliver however, was curious to see who else was in the house. It turned out his father came home from another tiring day at the Ministry, and his mother had apparently thought picking his grandmother up from her home was a good idea. "Oliver dear! Maybe you can talk some sense into your mother. She doesn't want to plant flowers in her garden."  
  
"Gran, it's a vegetable garden." Oliver said, amusedly. "But, I'm sure she'll plant them somewhere. Come now, there's still a little Spaghetti Carbonara left in the pot."  
  
Mrs. Wood was busy in the kitchen setting the table for herself, her mother and her husband. Oliver sat his grandmother at the table while he helped her mother and Jadyn, looking obviously flustered, came into the living room from the garden.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had gnomes." Jadyn replied. "I managed to plant the rose buds in the middle of your plot, it looks quite nice actually. I had to magic them for more, but it looks quite nice actually." She panted.  
  
"Have a fight with the gnomes?" Oliver asked, grinning. "Looks like the gnomes won."  
  
"I bet you they did." Jadyn replied looking back at Oliver. He looked at her arm.  
  
"Hey, you've got a nasty cut right there." Oliver said. "Let me see that." He took her forearm gently, as it was still bleeding. "I've got some things in the bathroom that can help that, come with me."  
  
"I can heal myself you know." Jadyn said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes but see, there was a study among wizards and they found natural healing very soothing. I pay attention in muggle studies you know." He grinned as they got into his bathroom. He sat her up on the bathroom countertop and went through the medicine cabinet taking out some gauze and a blue, gloopy potion. Taking a bit of the stuff onto his fingertips, he put it close to her skin. "Now, it's going to sting a bit."  
  
"Hey, I'm a girl, we're the ones that deliver the babies." Jadyn responded. Oliver chuckled. He gently rubbed the potion onto her bleeding gash. "Oh….sh-it. That stings. A LOT."  
  
"Its alright, at least the bleeding's stopped." He said, now looking at Jadyn. "Let's cover up the cut now shall we?"  
  
"I swear you say something's gonna hurt, tell it like it is Oliver, tell it like it is." Jadyn replied.  
  
"It won't hurt, I'm just going to put gauze over your cut." Oliver replied. As he wrapped her wound, he kept his gaze fixed firmly onto her.  
  
***Oliver  
  
I can probably close my eyes and know the contours of her face. I love her smile, and everything about her seems to be everything I need, her looks, her personality, and…her laugh, I love her loud American laugh. God, to make her mine would be paradise…should I do it?  
  
*** Jadyn  
  
Stop looking…please stop looking. If you do, maybe this impulse to put my tongue into your mouth will go away. Damn, I guess the psychic thing isn't me.  
  
*****  
  
"Jadyn, did you know you have beautiful eyes. I actually didn't notice until now because you always wore glasses." Oliver grinned.  
  
"How touching." Jadyn replied, smiling back.  
  
He didn't know what came over him at the next moment, but he soon found himself touching her face, tracing her jaw, and then her lips, with his own lips. He felt her give a slight shudder before he stopped and then gently kissing her lips.  
  
Jadyn, who was somewhat stiff prior to that, felt herself go free. She eased into his arms, as Oliver kissed her.  
  
"Hey!! Look down here! You won't believe this!" Mrs. Wood yelled. Oliver and Jadyn stopped kissing and went downstairs, somewhat confused.  
  
"The flowers, look at the flowers." Oliver's father said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Those flowers are the one I magicked in!" Jadyn replied, eyes widening too.  
  
Oliver went to see what they were all looking at. The flowers she magicked in…they were about to bloom, crawling all over the support structure that Jadyn possibly magicked. He took Jadyn's hand and they walked into the garden. Then, putting his arm around her waist, he saw Jadyn's smile, and at that same moment…the flowers all began to bloom.  
  
A/N: Yeah, it sounds like a crappy ending. Oh well. I didn't want to drag it out. R/R still! I'll be writing some more stories soon. 


End file.
